To Hold You in My Arms
by TheNoblePersian
Summary: The well is open once more, post Final Act. But is Kagome back in feudal Japan because of her feelings for Inuyasha, or does the world suffer from the threat of ultimate danger once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

Kagome was back. His world was right again. The sun was shining and the warmth of it could actually reach him.

He felt complete once more. His first true friend was back in his life. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel joy in her presence, and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

While he had always had friends on this side of the well, they didn't know him quite like Kagome, didn't quite connect with him in the same way. Not to mention he wouldn't have even had them as friends without the girl standing in his arms now. She was responsible for his ability to trust and open up to people.

It had only been a few hours that she had been back within his reach, and they now stood under the tree where they had met, that fateful day almost four years ago.

She smiled up at him.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, "it's so good to be back."

He only pulled her closer. His normally gruff and removed attitude pushed aside for the fact that Kagome was back.

"We should head back to village," he said reluctantly. He would have been content to never move from that spot, but he could no longer ignore the rumbling noises coming from Kagome's stomach.

They made the journey quietly and quickly, side by side, and the village was there all too soon.

Walking into Kaede's hut, the smell of stew floated from a pot over the fire and the sound of Sango and Miroku's two girls playing on the floor filled the room with a happy sound. Inuyasha took a deep breath, enjoying all the scents and sounds that washed over him.

The hut was full, but never crowded because they were all friends.

"Kagome," Sango said. "You guys are just in time for dinner. Shippo was ready to eat your share for you."

"That's alright, I'm not too hungry anyway if Shippo needs more," she lied, just as her stomach betrayed her to announce the truth loud enough for human ears to hear it, too.

Sango and Miroku laughed, while Inuyasha gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't fooling anyone.

Kaede handed her a bowl with a smile, and Kagome sat down to make sure her stomach would behave itself.

"Say Kagome, how has your side of the well been?" Miroku asked conversationally.

"Well, I just graduated high school the other day, so I am finally done with school."

Inuyasha perked up a little. "So no more of those tests?"

"Nope," she laughed. "And no more make up work, or having to take notes, and carry around heavy text books…" she trailed off with a dreamy smile.

"Do you plan on staying here long?" Sango asked cautiously, causing an immediate tension to form in the air, and for Inuyasha to freeze, holding his breath as he waited for reality to come crashing back down, knowing that Kagome was so much better off in her own time. Wasn't that why he had left here there in the first place? Wasn't that why the well had shut him off from her for all those years?

"I don't know," she admitted. "I've missed you guys all so much, and really want to spend more time with you, but," she looked down at her clothes, and lack of over-stuffed yellow monster of a backpack, "I didn't really bring much with me this time. I don't even have any ninja snacks."

Her gaze rested on Inuyasha, as if looking for an answer from him.

Shippo hopped up on to Kagome's shoulder. "But you can't go back so soon. You just got here! And I don't need ninja snacks that bad! I'll be fine, I promise!"

Kagome laughed at the earnest look on his face, pulling him down into her arms to hug him close. "Alright Shippo, if you're sure. But if I get cold I'm counting on you and your fox fire to help me out."

Almost before she was done saying that, a red haori was draped over her shoulders, and she looked up to see Inuyasha standing right over her, a slight blush on his face.

"Well Kagome, if you were cold why didn't you just say something?" Inuyasha muttered.

Sango and Miroku shared a knowing look, and Kaede covered a knowing smile while Kagome just continued to look up at the big bad half-demon showing his softer side.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She pulled the fabric tighter around her shoulders and settled in to enjoy an evening with her closest friends.

Hours ticked by, and eventually Sango and Miroku took leave to take their children home for bed. Inuyasha and Kagome followed them out of the hut to say their good nights, and for Kagome to give one last kiss to each of the children.

As the small family walked away in the dusk, Kagome turned her face to the sky, and let out a sigh. The first of the stars were starting to show in the darkness, and already by far outnumbered the stars in the sky in Kagome's time.

"I forgot how many stars show up in the sky here," she said softly. "It's so peaceful here."

Inuyasha silently agreed, with the girl who had finally brought peace to his life standing right next to him. He felt complete to have her so near, but he was still scared.

He wanted to reach out and pull her close like he had earlier, but what if she didn't want that? What if that was just a reaction to seeing him for the first time in so long?

He couldn't afford to push her away or lose her. Not again. He would keep his hands to himself if it killed him, because that was the only way he was sure he could keep himself from picking her up right then and there and running off with her.

He had thought about her every single day since the well had shut. He couldn't get her off his mind, and couldn't keep himself from checking the well routinely, couldn't keep himself from hoping for the impossible.

Yet the impossible had happened. Hope or not, Kagome was here, and she was _real._

 _Did she think about me while she was gone?_ he wondered.

She turned those big, dark eyes on him, and he was momentarily stunned by the depth of them.

How could he have ever mistaken her for Kikyo? Sure there were similarities, but now the differences he knew about them were so much bigger.

Her eyes were so much softer. The way Kagome looked at him was so different than anyone else had ever looked at him. She never saw him as a half-demon or half anything. He was wholly Inuyasha to her, and she had never asked him to change.

He had thought about that a lot over the past three years. Even Kikyo hadn't truly accepted him. He would have gladly become human for Kikyo, but she had always seen his demon side first.

Had that been why it was so easy for Naraku to set them against each other? Was Kikyo always on the lookout for his betrayal? He supposed it was her job to be cautious, to protect the jewel at all costs, and it had ended in hurt and death for them.

But the jewel was behind him now, in the past, and Kagome was right in front of him, looking at him with concern on her face.

"Inuyasha? Are you lost in there?"

"Keh. No, I was just thinking."

"That's what worries me," she teased, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. She stretched her arms up above her head and let out a great big yawn. "I think I'm going to have to find a place to sleep sometime soon."

"Come on, we'll go back to Kaede's. I'm sure she's got some extra blankets you can use."

* * *

Settling the blankets out on the floor, Kagome climbed in between them, and laid down to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Will you… Will you stay here for the night, too?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her. "If that's what you want," he mumbled gruffly.

"I'd like that," she breathed as she closed her eyes.

She didn't want to wake up to have all of this to be a dream, and she felt like if Inuyasha were there she would just know that it was real. She didn't think she could handle this being anything but real. She wanted to be here with Inuyasha, her heart was sure of it. The well wouldn't have opened for any other reason.

Would it?

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slept. Whatever had happened to her over the past years, it seemed to have a good effect on her.

She was as beautiful as ever, and she looked just so damn peaceful right there, curled up in a mess of blankets and his haori.

If someone had asked him seventy years ago if he ever thought he would be so attached to a human he would have laughed and maybe hit them for being so stupid.

Yet here he was, happy with every breath he took to be smelling Kagome. Everything bad that had happened in his life seemed to be paying off now, in this one blessing to be so near to Kagome once again.

If she decided to stay, and he so desperately wished she did, he would protect her to his last breath. He knew he was in love with her. He had only realized too late, once the well was shut and he was unable to tell her. The knowledge had haunted him.

With how hard it had been to get over Kikyo, he was sure no one could ever replace Kagome. She was just too special, too good, too pure, too Kagome.

He had agonized over how she was doing on her side of the well, imagining all the other boys she was around, and picturing her happy and safe in her own world. It was a gut-wrenching feeling to think of her with another guy, and it bothered him that he had no way of knowing how she was doing for so long.

Kagome moved in her sleep, distracting Inuyasha from the deep thoughts that were once again plaguing him.

"Inuyasha," she sighed in her sleep, stopping the half-demon in his tracks.

His heart softened.

 _So she does think of me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

Miroku walked along side Inuyasha, trying to look innocent, while clearly itching to ask some lewd question or another.

"What is it, monk? Just spit it out already."

"Well, Inuyasha. I was wondering if you have any intentions of expressing your feelings to Kagome?"

Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha replied, "Why don't I practice that by expressing my feelings for you?"

"Now, now. There's no need for violence. I was merely curious how you would let Kagome know that you're in love with her."

"I don't see how that matters. Or how it's any of your business," Inuyasha grumbled.

"It's my business because you are one of my dearest friends Inuyasha."

"Your point, monk?"

"I think it's important to let her know how you feel, as she clearly has strong feelings for you."

"And what if you're wrong, Miroku? What if she came back to see you, or Sango, or that damn wolf?"

"Inuyasha, I assure you, you are important to Kagome, and it was obvious she was thrilled to see you when she got here."

Miroku used his common sense and didn't mention the fact that his reserved friend was opening up to him, especially on such a sensitive subject.

"Keh. Whatever you say, monk."

"You should take her some flowers," Miroku suggested.

"Flowers? What the heck is she gonna do with flowers?" he asked skeptically.

"Women adore such things. It's a gesture of caring, and that you are thinking of her. Inuyasha," he sighed, "just trust me on this one. Find some nice looking flowers to take to Kagome."

"Whatever. We've got work to do, though." Inuyasha gestured to the large village in front of them, the reason for their walk.

Miroku was once again on the job, looking to swindle hard-working people out of all their worldly goods. The "exorcisms" the monk provided were exceedingly expensive, but undeniably effective.

 _Except I'm the one who does all the real work,_ Inuyasha mused.

Miroku cheerfully greeted the villagers, putting on his best smile, and using his most charming voice. Inuyasha hung back, rolling his eyes at the monk's antics.

 _At least he doesn't flirt as much since he got married._

The monk made short work of picking out the most extravagant house, finding its owner, and convincing him that he was in need of demon removal services. He set his price, and set to work.

After quickly plastering his sutras all over the walls, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga as the earth began to rumble.

A hideous mole demon surfaced from the dirt, screaming his rage.

"Where is he? I must find him," the mole bellowed.

Inuyasha didn't wait to hear more – he knew mole demons, the divas they were. Always had to be dramatic in battle, and were treacherous to the core.

"Wind scar!" he roared, watching as his attack ripped apart the demon.

Miroku just stood there smiling like an idiot when the villager they helped turned to bring forward their payment.

It didn't take long until Inuyasha was burdened down with bolts of fabric and a few baskets of food. With a scowl on his face, he looked at his companion and said, "So, you didn't help much with that demon back there, now did you?"

"I have my family to think of, Inuyasha. I can't go getting myself hurt. How could I provide for them if I were injured?"

"And what about me?" the half-demon growled.

"Don't kid yourself. I know you love any excuse to use the Tetsusaiga on anything. You downright enjoy the wind scar."

The monk shook his head, remembering back to the day Inuyasha had first mastered the technique and had nearly brought a mountain of rocks down on their heads. It was not a fond memory for him.

Inuyasha didn't reply, but merely walked on in silence.

 _If Kagome were here I wouldn't have to listen to this stupid monk. She would just talk right over him._

He was well aware that the girl could chatter endlessly, about anything to just about anyone. Whether he was listening or not, she would rattle off about whatever was on her mind, studies, food, or whatever cute wildlife they had just passed. It used to be too much for him in the past, but he wished for it now, to drown out the irksome monk.

He sighed as the minutes passed, and the monk walked companionably along with him.

A sweet scent filtered into his awareness, and he turned his head to see a patch of flowers. So, maybe he would have to give Miroku's advice a shot, but not now with his hands full, and the monk with him, too. If he saw, Inuyasha knew he wouldn't shut up about it, and soon everyone would know that the half-demon was out picking flowers.

He mentally marked the place in his head so he would find it again later to bring the flowers to Kagome without any gossiping monks there to witness it.

 _It couldn't hurt to do it. Right?_

* * *

Kagome was out tending to Kaede's herb garden when she heard the familiar footsteps of her best friend. She turned to see a red faced half-demon with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?" she asked.

Looking everywhere but at the girl, he thrust out a hand, a clump of mangled flowers hanging strangled in his grasp.

"Here. These are for you. Miroku said you would like them."

He turned away as quickly as he could, unable to face her rejection of the stupid flowers.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He could hear the smile in her voice, and dared turn a little to see the aftermath of his gesture.

She was holding the bouquet up to her nose, eyes closed and inhaling their sweet scent.

"They're lovely. Now, let's go find something to put them in." She walked back towards Kaede's hut, half-demon in tow.

Kagome quickly found a suitable vase and filled it with water from a pitcher. Trying to arrange the flowers so they looked the least smooshed, she again turned to Inuyasha.

"This is really sweet of you. They're so pretty."

Turning a matching shade of red as his clothing, Inuyasha mumbled, "Yeah, well I don't see the big deal. They're just plants."

She just smiled at him, knowing it was his rough way of showing he cared.

* * *

The group gathered again for the evening meal at Kaede's hut, where Miroku instantly noticed the flowers, and shot an approving look at his friend for actually taking his advice. Sango gave her husband a questioning look, to which he answered with a nod, and her eyes lit up, and immediately turned her gaze to Kagome.

The priestess was too busy dishing up bowls for everyone to notice the looks flying in all directions in the hut. She passed out the food to her friends and settled in for her own mealtime.

Miroku started off by facing Inuyasha, and with a serious look said, "I've heard more news. That mole demon we fought earlier? Apparently many more just like it are popping up in villages all over. I think you and I are about to be very busy, my friend."

"Yeah, well maybe we should get a horse to carry all the things you swindle out of the villagers we help, 'cause I ain't carrying it anymore." Inuyasha snorted, no longer willing to be the pack horse.

"This could be serious," Sango added. "So many demons of the same kind showing up all at once? Something must be going on."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "We should find out more about this. Maybe we could ask one of the demons next time we see one."

"Kagome," Inuyasha put in, "mole demons are despicable. You can't talk with one, or reason with it either. They're lowlifes and eat buried human bodies to stay alive."

Kagome gasped, horrified at the idea of mole demons' appetite for the dead.

"That's true, but I still think something is causing this. If it's as bad as you say, Miroku," Sango reasoned.

"I don't believe these people would have reason to lie," the monk stated.

"Well fine," Inuyasha grumbled. "We'll set out in the morning to the nearest village to see what we can find."

Sure that everything was decided, Inuyasha dug in to his food, but stopped when he felt eyes burning holes in to his head.

"I'm coming with you," Kagome stated.

"No," Inuyasha replied firmly. Torn as he was about leaving her for another mission so soon, he couldn't drag her in to battle with demons. Let alone _mole_ demons. He couldn't allow her to be in danger.

She instantly knew that tone of stubbornness, and knew she would have to pull out all the stops to get her way. "But, Inuyahsa," she pouted, "who will protect me if you're not with me?"

He shifted uncomfortably while he thought that one over. "Shippo has gotten a lot stronger, and you should be fine here in the village anyway."

Shippo looked up from his plate, beaming with pride, and renewed his attack on his food with gusto. He was strong and needed the extra nutrition. That's what Kagome had always said.

 _Well, that's strike one,_ she thought to herself as she prepared to try a new tactic.

"Please Inuyasha? I haven't gotten to go on an adventure with you in forever." She sighed dramatically, hoping the extra emotion would push it over the top.

He refused to budge, arms crossed and eyes closed, unable to witness Kagome's extra efforts of facial expressions.

"Come on Inuyasha. It really wouldn't be so bad to have her along. Plus, you took care of that last mole demon so quickly it was like he was never there," the monk added in.

The half-demon cracked one eye open to shoot a menacing glare at his so called friend, and Sango even joined in against him, arguing Kagome's archery could be invaluable in battle.

A low growl of frustration bubbled out of him. Why was everyone against him? He was just trying to protect Kagome!

"Fine."

Kagome squealed in triumph, and immediately started chattering about how exciting this would be.

 _Because mole demons are_ exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do not own these characters.

Dirt rained down on the half-demon as multiple mole demons exploded from the earth. Their horrible screams pierced the morning quiet, and their claws tore at anything that dared to go near them.

"Wind scar!"

One mole demon was torn apart in the blast, leaving three standing.

Inuyasha kept the demons in his sight as he circled them, looking for an angle of attack that would do maybe slightly less damage to the village they were in.

An arrow stopped one from advancing any closer to the warrior in red, buried in the dirt, glowing with a pearly light.

"If you're gonna shoot, could you at least hit them?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've used this thing," Kagome replied, another arrow already notched, and aimed at the same demon she had just missed.

Letting the arrow loose, it found its target, dissolving the mole in seconds.

Sutras flew through the air, landing with an electric crackle on another, destroying it just as easily as any other weapon.

The monk, the priestess, and the half-demon all turned on the last mole demon.

"We need to ask it why they are all attacking," Kagome insisted.

"We don't have to worry about them attacking if they're all dead," Inuyasha reasoned.

"I have to agree with Kagome. We need to at least try to get to the bottom of this."

"Alright, we'll do it your way," Inuyasha agreed reluctantly. "But you're gonna do the talking monk. Kagome ain't getting anywhere near that thing."

Miroku moved towards the mole demon, arms out in a gesture of peace. The mole backed up a few feet, bloodlust warring with the need to escape in its eyes.

"Please," Miroku began. "What is the cause of all your kind's attacks?"

"We must find him! Where is he?"

"Who are you looking for?"

"The half-demon who is destroying us!"

"…Are you looking for Inuyasha?"

"That puny runt could barely scratch us!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth, or I'll remove it for you," Inuyasha hollered.

"No, half-demon he may be, he is not the one!"

"What is the cause of the trouble, then? Please, tell us," Miroku continued.

"The miasma is spreading. Be warned humans, it can't be stopped by anyone other than its creator."

"Miasma?" Three voices echoed.

The mole demon was already gone, scurrying down the hole from where it had surfaced.

"What could it have meant by that? And why would it warn us humans?"Miroku pondered. "I'll have to ask Sango if she knows much about demons that produce miasma."

* * *

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Of course, I'm fine, Inuyasha. That's not the first demon I've ever fought."

"I know, it's just been a long time since you have seen a demon up close like that."

"You're right. I'm not used to it anymore, but I'm sure I'll get used to it again."

She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, trying to tell him she was here to stay, that she wouldn't leave him again.

She sighed internally. Could he ever really know how she felt about him? She had come back because she wanted to see him so badly, but she wasn't sure about his feelings towards her.

Before the well had shut, he had kissed her, but that was three years ago. Sure, he had brought her flowers, but he had said it was Miroku's idea. What if he didn't really know what giving flowers to a girl meant in the human world?

Whatever happened, she was just happy to be with him and to be his friend. She wouldn't trade that for the world.

* * *

"Well, my dearest Sango, I think those flowers Kagome had earlier were from Inuyasha."

"So he actually did it then?"

"He must have. We passed those flowers on the way home from our first mole fight."

"Speaking of, didn't you want to ask me about demons that produce miasma?"

"Yes, I was planning on getting to that, but first let's talk about how much our friend Inuyasha has been smiling since a certain someone is back on this side of the well."

"There's no denying that. Though, don't say it to his face, Miroku. He might not take kindly to having that pointed out to him. He takes being a grumpy and tough demon very seriously," Sango giggled.

"Have you had a chance to speak with Kagome alone since she has been back?"

"No, so far she has been with either Kaede or Inuyasha, and Shippo has been practically glued to her shoulder whenever he is in the village."

"Whenever you get the chance, you should ask her about her feelings towards Inuyasha," Miroku suggested.

"Miroku! That's prying and meddlesome! …Okay, I'll do it."

They smiled conspiratorially at each other, eyes gleaming as they plotted the set-up of their friends.

"Now, in seriousness, what do you know of demons that produce miasma?"

"Well," Sango mused, "mostly it's a kind of defensive attack. Harmful to enemies, and keeps them from any close-ranged assaults. The more powerful the demon, the more powerful the miasma."

"The mole demon seemed in a real panic about it. He said they needed to find the demon – no, he said half-demon, who created it."

"Half-demon? Well, that narrows the odds a bit. As for finding the demon that created it, some demons are able to release miasma and even control it. Weaker ones just release miasma and it's like a cloud of gas. The wind could dissipate it, and it just moves aimlessly. But if a demon can control it, it's the deadliest weapon for them."

"Like Naraku did," Miroku whispered.

"Exactly like that," Sango agreed.

* * *

Birds chirped from their nests in the trees, and the sun shone down on the village. The clear sky promised a hot day, and Kagome winced as she smelled herself. Another day of heat would make her unable to stand herself.

She hadn't brought any soaps, or any supplies for that matter. Mentally making a list of all the things she could use, she set off for the well, intending to go home to bring back some of the luxuries of her own time.

She ran into Sango on the path out of the village, the demon slayer looking tired and worn from the nights of caring for a newborn.

"Sango!" Kagome waved to her friend.

"G'morning Kagome," she yawned back to her.

"You look a little tired," the priestess said, putting a sympathetic hand on her companion's shoulder.

"It was so warm last night. The baby wouldn't stop fussing and go to sleep. Miroku was able to sleep through it, and I don't know if I should be mad he left me alone to it, or grateful that he's rested enough to take all the children today, and give me a day off."

"Well, if it's a day off for you, why don't we go to the river to cool off?"

"That sounds wonderful," Sango sighed.

"Great! If you can wait a bit, I'm planning on running back home to grab a few things. I'll bring back some of my favorite shampoo, and we can use that."

"Thank you, Kagome. I really appreciate that. I'll be with Kaede until you get back. Come find me when you're ready."

Sango smiled as she watched her friend walk down the path towards the forest. How lucky was she to have a friend so generous and caring?

* * *

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the path, blocking Kagome from going any further.

"You, uh, you going home?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I have a few things I want to grab. I could really use a change of clothes, some food, and definitely a bath," Kagome replied. "I know I have some extra ninja food at home, too. I'm sure Shippo would like that."

"He said he was fine without it," Inuyasha groused.

"I'll only be gone for a little bit. I could really use some extra supplies."

"But what if…"

"'What if' what, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, I'll wait here for you."

"Tell me, please?" Kagome asked, looking up at him with those big, dark eyes that, dammit, he just could not resist.

"What if the well shuts again, and you can't come back?" he ground out quickly, turning away from her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh," she let out quietly. "Inuyasha…" She reached out to touch his arm, falling short in both words and reach.

"I…I _can't_ lose you again, Kagome," he said, voice audibly shaking.

She reached out once more, this time grabbing his hand. "Come with me."

She tugged him forward, down the path towards the well.

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

"Sis! You're back!"

"Mama!" Kagome rushed to hug her mother, smiles on both their faces.

"I didn't know if you were coming back this time," Mrs. Higurashi admitted.

"Well, you know me. I can't survive without some shampoo," Kagome joked.

Inuyasha hung back, surprised at Kagome's mother's words. Had she really thought Kagome was going to stay in his time for good?

A small thrill ran up his spine at the idea. She had jumped into the well to come back to him without knowing if she could make it back to her own time – her own family.

Mrs. Higurashi surprised everyone by wrapping her arms around a very shocked half-demon.

"I never got to thank you for saving Kagome," she breathed, tears threatening to overflow.

Inuyasha couldn't reply, too stunned to form a response.

"It's good to see you again, too," she chuckled, releasing the young man from her embrace.

"Mama, do we have any extra ramen I can take?" Kagome asked from inside the kitchen.

"Sure, sweetie, take whatever you need."

"Oh, I have to tell you! Miroku and Sango got married and they started a family, and they have the cutest little kids…"

Inuyasha tuned out to look down at Souta, who had grown quite a bit since their last encounter.

The boy's eyes were as big as saucers. "You're really here."

"Yeah, the well is open now, or something, I guess," Inuyasha said. "Kagome wanted to stop by, so I came with her."

"You really mean a lot to her, don't you?"

"What?"

"Well, when the well wasn't working, she was always kinda glum. She didn't think anyone noticed, but we all saw her go in to the well house every few days or so. Every time she would come back out and nothing could cheer her up after," Souta said.

Inuyasha shifted, thinking over this new information. "It doesn't matter now. The well is open again."

He was uncomfortable at the thought of Kagome being unhappy for so long.

"Inuyasha! I'm ready to go!"

A giant yellow blob was pushed through the doorway, with Kagome right behind it, struggling to hold the monstrosity aloft.

 _What could she possibly need that would take up so much space?_

After squeezing out the next door with a few helpful shoves from Inuyasha, they turned to say their good-byes, and walked towards the well house.

"Just like old times," Kagome smiled.

"Just like old times," he agreed, grabbing her around the waist and jumping over the side of the well, and falling in to the time slip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

The sun beat down on the barren fields, withered plants drying in the heat. Abandoned huts baked in the bright afternoon, their inhabitants having left when it became clear that the land would produce no crops this season.

The line of death didn't stop there. As the sun journeyed across the sky, the first tree on the edge of the forest began to wither and die. It was a slow process, and no living being was there to witness it.

As the tree was consumed by the creeping poison, the line advanced, creeping its way in to the forest.

* * *

"We must find the half-demon responsible for this!"

"We are running out of time! Soon all the humans will be poisoned, and then we will starve!"

"Is there a way we can stall it?"

"We need answers! My children, continue your search on the surface. If we do not take action, and soon, all is lost for us," a harsh voice said.

"The miasma is becoming too strong for us, my lord!"

"We have no choice now," the harsh voice replied. "Now go! We are desperate!"

Mole bodies scurried in every which way, tunneling out and towards the surface.

* * *

Sango sighed and sank lower into the cooling water. Kagome had been right; cooling off in the river was great. The shampoo she had brought back smelled like a slice of heaven. Floral and fruity, Sango had never felt so luxurious.

Kagome playfully splashed water at her friend. "Don't fall asleep now, Sango. Wait until we are at least out of the water."

Sango turned serious eyes on to Kagome. "How are you doing, Kagome?"

"I'm great! It's such a nice day out, I think I could swim for hours like this."

"I mean how you are doing actually. Not just today, but the past three years, and finally coming back to this side of the well. How are you holding up?"

"I don't really know," Kagome sighed. "It's all happening so fast. One day we were fighting Naraku, the next day I'm stuck at home and can't see you guys at all. It's weird to be back here. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and have this all be a dream."

"We all missed you so much while you were gone." Sensing an opportunity, Sango continued, a sly smile on her face, "Inuyasha especially. He went into the well every three days, according to Shippo."

Kagome made a face. "Really? That doesn't sound like him."

"You'd be surprised at how he's changed. He's learned a lot about patience waiting for you. He even tolerates the girls pulling on his ears, without so much as a growl," Sango chuckled.

Kagome smiled at the mental picture of the gruff half-demon with toddlers playing on his head. She could only imagine how irritated he would be to have his ears tugged on.

"Kaede said something about him being more understanding of others now," Kagome mused.

"I think a lot of that has to do with you, Kagome. He really cares about you, too. He's been smiling so much since you've been back."

Blushing, Kagome sank lower into the water to try and cool her cheeks off. Unsuccessful in that endeavor, she tried scowling to hide her flush.

"Well, if he likes me so much, why doesn't he just say it?"

"Didn't he bring you flowers the other day?"

"Yeah, but he said it was Miroku's idea. I don't think he knows what the gesture really means," Kagome sighed dejectedly.

"It's at least a step in the right direction," Sango offered. "If he didn't care, he wouldn't have done it at all, Miroku's idea or not."

Blushing again, Kagome pressed her hands to her cheeks, and shook her head. "He's just so hard to read. Some days I think he really likes me, and maybe even wants to be with me, and then other times it's like I barely exist at all," she complained. "Can I tell you something, Sango?"

"Of course, Kagome. You can tell me anything."

"You're like the sister I never had," Kagome admitted. She took a deep breath and continued on, "I – I love Inuyasha, and want to be with him."

"Oh. Kagome, I figured that out a long time ago."

"Is it that obvious?"

If the river suddenly picked up and swept Kagome off, she wouldn't be too upset.

"To everyone but Inuyasha, I would say. It's easy to tell you care for him a great deal, and I know he cares about you, too. But I think he would eat Tetsusaiga's sheath before admitting his feelings freely."

Kagome giggled, smiling at her friend's words. "Thank you, Sango."

* * *

A scream. Running feet. Not fast enough. A rumbling tremor.

The earth exploded in a tremendous boom, and darkness swallowed the young woman, dirt filling her mouth, and strangling her cries for help.

* * *

Kagome stretched, warmed by her sun-dried clothes, and feeling refreshed from her day in the river. She really enjoyed getting to catch up with Sango, their connection having suffered no ill effects from their separation.

Admitting to Sango that she loved Inuyasha had been a weight off of her shoulders. It had been hard enough to admit it to herself, especially when the well was closed, and there was the very real threat of never seeing him again. It had been too painful to entertain the thought that she would never get the chance to be with him.

 _But Sango already knew,_ Kagome thought, shaking her head.

She knew she wore her emotions on her sleeve, but she hadn't thought she was that transparent.

Regardless of what would happen between herself and Inuyasha , she couldn't deny that she was overjoyed to be back on this side of the well and with her friends. They had all been through so much together. From their lowest lows, to their greatest triumphs, they had always been together.

She was walking towards the village, on her way back from the river when the ground began to tremble.

Sango had left earlier to return home to Miroku and their children, leaving Kagome to enjoy some time by herself. Now, Kagome wished the demon slayer were with her, a feeling of foreboding filling her.

The earth exploded in front of her, a mole demon lunged out from the depths, and tackled the girl to the ground. It all happened so fast, Kagome hadn't had the chance to even think about screaming.

Darkness surrounded her as the mole dragged her deeper into the dirt.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, it's a bit of a short chapter, and a cliff hanger at the end, too. I really wanted to get this one up for you guys so you can start thinking about what might happen next! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm having a lot of fun with this! Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait, thank you for being patient. Here's an extra long treat for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome woke slowly, rubbing dirt from her eyelashes.

 _Where am I? What happened?_

She sat up slowly, looking around a dimly lit cavern, littered with other young women in much the same state she was in. Some were still unconscious, others sitting up and looking around, and a few pacing around, anxiety written all over their faces.

In a rush, the memory of being taken by the mole demon hit her, leaving her momentarily breathless.

 _That would explain the underground part. But what am I doing here, and why are all these other women here too?_

She dusted herself off, and pushed herself up. It was time to find some answers.

 _I hope Inuyasha can find me. I don't know if I can make it out of this one by myself._

One of the women began to stir on the floor, violently coughing. Kagome rushed to her side and began to gently rub the woman's back until the attack subsided.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, I think," the woman said, sitting up. "Were you attacked by a mole demon, too?"

"Yes. What do you think they're after?"

"I don't know," she whispered, her body trembling, her face covered in dirt.

"My friends and I fought a mole demon a few days ago and it said something about miasma, and warned us about it. It was really weird. Do you know anything about a demonic miasma?"

"My whole village was destroyed by some," the woman breathed. "All the fields just died one day. Nothing could save them. No drought, because it was raining. It was awful. This line of decay, it seeped into the walls of our huts, drying out the wood, and making them crumble. We had to leave," she insisted.

"The miasma is in the ground?"

"Yes, and it destroys everything in its path. "

"Why are the mole demons kidnapping young women, though? How is that supposed to help?"

"I don't think it can be anything good."

* * *

Inuyasha sat, perched on the fence as Kaede tended her herb garden.

"How long is a bath supposed to take, anyway?" he complained.

"Patience, child. Kagome and Sango have much to discuss. It has been years since the two of them have had any time together," Kaede replied.

"I _know_ that. It's been years since she's seen any of us. But she and Sango should be back soon, it's going to get dark."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku waved from the path leading towards Kaede's hut, Sango and family in tow.

"Hey, Miroku. Sango, where's Kagome?"

"She's not back yet?" Sango looked surprised. "I thought she would be here by now."

"Weren't you with her?" Inuyasha growled.

"I was, but I needed to get home, and she wasn't ready to leave the river yet."

"Why didn't you come tell me she was by herself? Something could have happened to her." Inuyasha was quickly slipping in to his overprotective mode, and Sango knew she would have to calm him down before he did something rash.

"She's probably fine, Inuyasha. She can take care of herself. She probably just lost track of time, or fell asleep in the sun." She couldn't quite hide the note of worry in her voice at the thought that something might have happened to her friend.

"It's starting to get dark. We need to find her," Inuyasha said, urgency in every line of his body.

Kagome was so small, and so fragile. And the odds were stacked against her on this side of the well. Inuyasha knew all too well that if something could go bad, it almost always did.

 _Stupid,_ he berated himself. _I should have waited where I could hear them at the river. I should have never let her out of my sight._

Horrible thoughts of Kagome in danger flashed through his mind, destroying any sense of calm he might have had, and replaced it with bone-deep fear. He needed to find her, he needed to protect her.

He dashed through the trees towards the river, leaving everyone behind. There was no time to waste as the sun sank lower and lower towards the horizon. He picked up her scent, strong on the rocks she must have spent some time on during the day.

The trail led off back towards the forest, down a different path than the one he had taken. It was so like Kagome to wander off, but it didn't put his mind at ease.

 _Maybe she went back towards the well,_ he thought, grasping at ideas where Kagome would be safe, but this one brought a different type of panic to him.

Would she go home without telling him? Without saying good-bye?

He followed her scent along the trail, carefully making his way along the ground. He stopped when he reached a mound in the dirt.

 _A molehill?_ His heart raced in his chest, squeezing painfully.

He circled the hill, her scent didn't continue on the other side. She must have been taken by a mole demon.

"Dammit! Kagome, I'm coming! Just hold on for a little bit longer!"

Digging furiously, he didn't even notice when his friends landed on the path next to him and dismounted from Kilala.

"Inuyasha! What's happening?" Miroku asked.

"She must have been taken by a mole demon," the half-demon ground out, grunting as he shoveled dirt out of the way.

"Stand back, Inuyasha," Sango said. "Let Kilala do this."

The cat used her massive paws to scoop the earth away, revealing a tunnel leading down into the shadowy depths of the ground. Inuyasha raced into the opening, not bothering to pause to see if his friends followed or not. He was of one thought, and that was of saving Kagome.

Nothing good could happen with mole demons.

 _Is she even still alive?_ No, he couldn't afford to think like that. It would only destroy him.

* * *

Kagome had gone around and talked to most of the responsive women, learning that all of them were in fact unmarried and had been taken by mole demons. So far, the first woman had been the most knowledgeable about the miasma. Most of the women were paralyzed by fear, shocked expressions on their faces.

She didn't know how much time they had until the mole demons would do something.

 _Not long, I guess,_ she thought as a single mole demon walked out of the shadows.

Its beady eyes scanned the room, taking in the amount of women it now had captured.

"Yes, this should be enough to begin," it screeched gleefully.

"Just what is going on here?" Kagome demanded. She would have answers and she would have them now. This wasn't her first time being kidnapped, and she was hardly about to start being afraid now.

Surely Inuyasha would come after her before anything too horrible could happen. The half-demon had always been protective of her, and now having just come back into his life after three years, he would definitely go looking for her sooner rather than later, her time with Sango be damned.

 _Unless he's moved on_ , a sour voice in the back of her mind whispered, sending doubt into her heart.

 _Not a chance,_ she thought back. _Would someone who has moved on be waiting around a certain well to help me out?_

Kagome stood her ground as the mole demon advanced on her, its awful stench of death and decay not even close to enough to make her back down.

"You are the key to our salvation," the mole demon said. Turning to the rest of the women, he continued, "You are all the key to our salvation. We will spill your blood, and feast on your flesh."

Ugly excitement crept into the demon's awful voice, a terrible gleam in its dark eyes. A gruesome smile showed twisted and rotting teeth. Kagome's insides turned at the sight, and the words of her captor.

"And just _what_ are we supposed to be saving you from?"

"It just might work. You are such a lively one."

The demon lunged forward, grabbing her and another woman nearby by the hair and dragging them each by the hair off into the darkness of the tunnel it had entered from.

Kagome's scream filled the cavern, her body twisted and squirmed as she kicked out and fought, trying to scratch off the mole's paw from its grasp on her scalp.

The stone of the ground was rough against her bare legs, scraping and cutting her skin as she was dragged off. The woman being dragged with her merely whimpered in terror, tears streaming down her dirty face, resigned to her fate.

* * *

Inuyasha's nose led him straight and true, leading him and his group past countless side-tunnels and would-be dead ends. He knew he was getting closer and closer to Kagome by the increased strength of her scent, but his nerves were quickly fraying, panic starting to take hold.

She had only been there for a day! How could she be gone again so soon? To have her back again was heaven, and to have her so painfully wrenched away again was hell.

Were the fates toying with him? Giving him a glimpse of something so pure and good in his life, only to yank it away when he thought he could have happiness?

Tears threatened at the edges of his vision, his heart pounded in his chest. He had to stay focused. If he lost Kagome now…

He couldn't bear to think of what would happen to him. Knowing she had been safe and with her family on the other side of the well was what had kept him going for the past three years. If she got hurt here, now, he could never forgive himself. Without Kagome, he was truly lost.

He wanted to howl in frustration, to lash out at anything he could. He would do everything he could to save Kagome.

Miroku and Sango pushed themselves to keep up with Inuyasha. They knew the situation was dire, and that Inuyasha would come undone if anything were to harm Kagome.

Inuyasha was no doubt in love with Kagome; his friends were sure about that. The past three years being enough evidence, not to mention the time the girl and the half-demon had had together prior to their separation. For both Inuyasha and Kagome's sake they had to move quickly.

Inuyasha's ears perked, catching some sound that was hidden to human ears, his head whipping towards the sound. His heart froze as he recognized the sound.

Kagome was screaming. He was relieved she was still alive to be screaming, but how much longer did she have?

He poured on the speed, needing to get there five minutes ago. The walls of the tunnels fell behind him as he burst into a large open cavern, women lying on the floor in various states of awareness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared. "Kagome, where are you?"

He couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice, the deep fear that she would be out of his reach. He grabbed the nearest woman. "Have you seen her? Where is she?"

The woman blinked at him, eyes large with fright.

Sango stepped up to intervene. "Have you seen another woman here with long dark hair, dressed rather strangely?"

Nodding and pointing off in the direction that the mole had dragged the priestess, the woman sank down to the ground as the half-demon released his grip on her.

Inuyasha let his nose take over again, trying to focus his mind to rely on his senses.

The scent of the girl was strong. Small traces of her blood dotted the ground. It was almost enough to send Inuyasha over the edge of panic and into despair.

He followed the trail as quickly as he could.

As he continued, he started to hear Kagome shouting.

"You let me go right now! You're going to regret ever laying a hand on me!"

In that moment if Inuyasha could have smiled, he would have. The fire of Kagome's spirit was enough to frighten the hardest of demons, and strong enough to purify the darkest of evils.

The scent of blood and death hit Inuyasha like a brick wall. He nearly staggered from the awful strength of it. His need to protect Kagome was overriding all other thoughts, making him push through the stench.

Finally coming into sight of the girl, it was a ghastly sight. Blood pooled on the ground, and the corpses of women were unceremoniously strewn about the area, faces pale in death.

Kagome was struggling furiously as the mole demon pulled her in closer, its claws dripping with the blood of its previous victims.

"Kagome!"

The mole demon's eyes snapped up to lock on the intruders. "One more step and she dies."

Inuyasha froze, knowing it was no idle threat.

"But really, I need her dead anyway. There's nothing stopping me from doing it anyway."

"If you so much as touch her, you'll wish you had never been born," Inuyasha growled, shaking with rage. Kagome looked at him, her eyes full of desperate fear, unable to run to him as she was caught in the demon's unnaturally strong grip.

"We'll all die if I _don't_ kill her. Her blood must be spilled."

The next events all happened in an instant, the mole demon's claws raking down Kagome's thigh, Inuyasha rushing to stop the blow, and Kagome blasting the demon with spiritual power.

The mole demon dissolved in the holy light, and Inuyasha caught Kagome as she fell, blood streaming down her leg from the gashes on her thigh.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, and her eyes fluttered closed, unconsciousness claiming her. She had over exerted herself using so much power all at once after so long of not using her power.

Inuyasha's throat tightened. She was safe from the mole demon, but she was still in danger. The blood coming from her thigh was bright red, and the cuts were deep.

"We have to get her back to Kaede _now!_ "

Sango and Miroku rushed to his side, where Sango quickly urged Inuyasha to remove his robe and instructed him to press the fabric to Kagome's wound to help stop the bleeding. She prayed it would be enough. She could tell Inuyasha was beyond his ability to handle the situation. She convinced him to put the priestess on to Kilala's back and they all rushed to exit the caves and get the girl to medical help.

Kilala was fast, but Inuyasha knew he could be faster.

"Let me carry her there. I can get there faster."

"No," Miroku argued. "We have to keep her wound covered. Sango is holding it now, but if you carry her, you can't guarantee you'll be able to stop the bleeding. It would be better for you to go on ahead and tell Kaede what has happened so she can be prepared to help Kagome."

Inuyasha understood the logic behind Miroku's reasoning, but it was all too much for him right now.

"I can't," Inuyasha admitted. "I can't leave her side again, Miroku, so don't even ask me to."

"Inuyasha, this is a matter of seconds for Kagome's life right now." He knew he was being dramatic, but it was the truth, and his friend needed to use his abilities to help Kagome right now. "You are the only one who can get there any faster right now, and if Kaede is ready for Kagome, it could be the difference between life and death for her."

Inuyasha nodded, cold understanding hitting him, and setting his mouth in a grim line he took off in a blur of red without another word.

* * *

Kaede was ready to receive the group when they arrived, having been prepared by Inuyasha. The old priestess knew it must be serious to have Inuyasha in such a state of distress. Trying to keep the boy from falling apart, she put his strength to use and had him fetch firewood and water, building the flames to great height and heat, and set pots of water over the fire to boil.

Sango was still holding Inuyasha's robe to Kagome's leg. In the light of the fire, which was much brighter than the gloom of the cave, Inuyasha could see how her legs were covered in scrapes. She must have been dragged over the ground to be so abused.

The worst of it was the amount of blood that soaked his robe.

 _Please be okay, Kagome._

With Kagome laying on the floor of the hut, Kaede began her work.

"Miroku, come here, you will have to help stop the flow of blood in her leg."

She had him grab a long strip of cloth and instructed him to wrap it around the injured girl's leg high up on her thigh, above the deep gashes.

"You will have to pull it very tight. It must stop the bleeding."

Inuyasha began to protest, but was silenced when Sango said, "Inuyasha, if she wakes up, you have to hold her still, no matter what."

He nodded gravely, he knew he was out of his league here. He didn't know the first thing about medicine. What he did know was that Kagome – his wonderful, and lovely Kagome – was dying before his very eyes, her blood spilling out on to his robe.

If only there were something he could fight, anything he could possibly do to help her. He would fight death itself for her if it were possible. His heart felt like a dead weight in his chest, and the walls o the hut pressed in close against him, but he couldn't leave, not while Kagome was like this.

He sat down by her head, taking one of her cold and limp hands in his own, trying to squeeze life back in to her.

"Kagome," he whispered, his voice ragged, and tears stinging in the backs of his eyes. His friends continued to work on in urgency, Kaede moving as quickly as possible to stitch the wound closed.

Time passed, and the group had done all that they could, the bleeding stopped, and the wound closed, but the rest was up to Kagome now.

"If she makes it through the night, there might be hope," Kaede said. The sun had long set, and the weariness of the evening was catching up to everyone.

"Miroku, we need to go back home. Rin is probably worried sick that we've been gone so long. We need to tell her what's going on," Sango said.

"Please, you tow, keep Rin with you tonight. Here is not the place for her right now."

Sango and Miroku nodded, completely understanding that Kaede would have to focus all of her attention on Kagome for the time being.

They said their good nights, and left for the night, promising to stop by first thing in the morning.

"I'll stay up and watch her," Inuyasha said quietly, "you should get some rest."

The old priestess agreed to the arrangement, and proceeded to bed down for the night. "Make sure she stays warm, Inuyasha. That is one of the biggest dangers she faces now that we can help with."

Inuyasha sat in the darkness, watching the fall and rise of Kagome's breathing, listening to the faint beating of her heart.

The sick feeling in his stomach hadn't gone away since the moment he saw Sango without Kagome.

He had been so worried about not smothering Kagome in her first day back that he had let her go off without him. He hadn't wanted to let her out of his reach, let alone out of sight. Look where it had gotten him!

He should have just kissed her the moment she had appeared out of the well, when he had his arms wrapped securely around her.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Kagome whimpered in her sleep, her hand tightening around his. Knowing the temperature was dropping, and Kaede's instructions to keep her warm, he stoked the fire, and dragged an extra blanket over Kagome, careful of her new stitches.

Her face relaxed again as the warmth surrounded and comforted her, and Inuyasha settled in on the hard floor for a long and agonizing night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, there you have it. Let me know what you think. Was it worth the wait?


End file.
